criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toby Whitewood
Unnamed sister |job = Former veterinarian assistant |path = Budding Serial Killer Thrill Killer Copycat Abductor |signature = Leaving plastic bag over victim's head post-mortem |mo = Beating and suffocation Copying Rudy Stein Abduction |victims = 2 killed 2 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Harrison Thomas |appearance = "The Apprenticeship" }} Toby "Tobe" Whitewood was a teenage budding serial killer, thrill killer, stalker, and copycat who was the submissive partner of a two-person killing team that appeared in the Season Eight episode "The Apprenticeship". Background Born sometime in 1997, Toby and his sister were abducted by an unidentified assailant in 2009, who then sexually assaulted and killed his sister in front of him. Toby didn't flee or call for help because the violence and torture aroused him. In 2010, Toby's father walked out on him and his mother Claire. He would maintain these psychopathic tendencies for three years, eventually abducting puppies from his neighborhood, beating and suffocating them by placing plastic bags over their heads. Toby eventually received a job at a pet store, which wasn't going well due to poor attendance and his relationship with the animals. He came into conflicts with his boss, Hollie Riggio. He soon received the attention of David Roy Turner, who started teaching him on how to be a better killer. Because his father left him, Toby came to trust David and looked to him as a father figure. The Apprenticeship See section on the David Turner and Toby Whitewood page Modus Operandi Toby's murder victims were always prostitutes in their early twenties. He killed his first victim, Amanda Lopez, by bringing her to an alley with the ruse of soliciting her for sex, then beating and fatally suffocating her with a plastic bag he brought with him in an attempt to take a cue from David. His second victim, Shawna Raford, was killed more accurately to David's M.O., by clubbing her head with a hammer, though he also tortured her by wrapping a plastic bag around her head and suffocating her beforehand. His signature was leaving the plastic bags he used on his victims over their heads. While the body of his first victim was left where she was killed, the body of his second victim was dumped in an area where she didn't operate in. When he attempted to kill Hollie Riggio, he clubbed her with a hammer, tied her up, gagged her with duct tape, put her in the trunk of her car, and took her to David's boat shop, where he attempted to suffocate her with a plastic bag. When he attempted to kill David, he clubbed him over the head with a hammer. He was much sloppier than David, as his murders were fueled by rage. Profile See section on the David Turner and Toby Whitewood page Known Victims *2012: **November 5: Amanda Lopez **November 6-7: Shawna Radford **November 7: ***Hollie Riggio ***David Roy Turner Notes *At the age of fifteen, Toby is currently the youngest deceased unsub in the show's history. Appearances *Season Eight **"The Apprenticeship" **"Carbon Copy" **"The Gathering" *Season Twelve **"Taboo" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eight Criminals Category:Underaged Killers Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Abductors Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Thrill Killers Category:Murder Victims Category:Copycats Category:Sexual Sadists Category:Abduction Victims Category:Sadists